Summer Heat Fading Away
by fallen angel overlord
Summary: Jimmy returns to find Bullworth being stirred by the Drama Club. Prequel to Lipstic for a Lady. Horndog Jimmy has slashy thoughts about Pete! Slash and Swearing. Censored version. Please Review!


**BULLY**

**_Canis Canem Edit_****  
**

**Summer Heat Fading Away**

**(Prequel to Lipstick for a Lady)**

_I swear. There is some human condition where people just don't learn. Bullshit Academy is a prime example. Look I like the school fair enough...But it is so hyped on BS it doesn't see the problems around the place._

_Course I'm the little problem solver and now even our bushy eyebrowed up-his-own-ass principal knows that. I said it once I'll say it again: I don't give no one nothing they didn't have coming to them._

_I'm late by a weak coming back, Step Dad number whatever died on the extended honeymoon. Apparently mixing cocktails and viagra with your heart medication isn't somethingt he Surgeon General advises. Especially when you have my mom around. Still more money in the bank for us and Mom's already looking at the next sap._

_Some dude from London. All hoighty toighty they were sniffin each other out and since Mom treated herself to an extreme diet camp month she's feeling happy enough having dropped 25 pounds already. _

_So I arrive back after an extra week in London only to find the cliques at each others throats._

_Edgar and Zoey have taken over the Bullies and made them the Fight Club, course everyone still calls them Thugs. But not to their faces_

_Edgar got back in on a scholarship, Dr. Crabblesnitch is all benevolant about it, ton of BS of course, he doesn't care but whatever. He let him back in coz Edgar kicked the shit out of a ton of students in the riots last term._

_Now my endless summer has ended and what do I find? I gotta get back in there and sort this shit out again. _

_I'm unpacking when Petey arrives. Now everyone knows I like a bit of guy on guy action now and again. Never thought of Petey before this but...Jesus! Do I ever almost have a heart attack when the majority of my blood shoots south._

"H-Hey Jimmy" Pete said. "What kept you? You're a week late"

_Petey hasn't changed much but I'm suddenly on the verge of slamming the door, ripping his clothes off and teaching him about male biology. I remember that his mom is the reason he's here, she's an heiress from way down South. She was, like, disowned once but then her brother turned out to be gay and her sister was a crack whore who was infertile so his parents forgave her for marrying a guy with a degree in Library Studies._

_Am I ever thankful to his mom. I wouldn't have the spectacular spank material I have now if she hadn't been a rebel. I don't get why he's suddenly so fuckable to my mind. I'm just noticing how cute his mouth is, how clear his skin is, that sallow shade and the big angel eyes._

"Jimmy? Jimmy!?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay"

"Just fine, Petey. So what were you saying – why did I see some Preps beating on some Nerds?"

Pete let out a long sigh. "The Drama Club, everyone was so busy taking note of the Bullies getting organized they cropped up unnoticed. Suddenly everythings falling apart. I mean, I considered everyone had just gone back to how they were but...nah...stuff doesn't add up...like Pinky's car getting stolen. She blamed Lola but Lola flunked Shop long ago and the Greasers won't talk to her unless they can't avoid it so one of them didn't do it for her..."

And he went into this list like some detective cracking a case. All the stuff that had gone wrong and why it was the Drama Club – of course he couldn't prove it and even if he did it wouldn't be enough to do anything other than have the school board disband them.

So it was up to me.

"No problem, Petey, so who is in the club" I asked watching his slim throat. I bet I could hold that in one hand and my fingers would meet. He was so delicate and sweet...wonder what he tasted like...

I shook my head and paid attention.

"Lets see...Eunice joined, she's an operetta, Trent signed up first thing, Christy decided to join a clique, Constantinos joined it too and then there's the new girl and the pair of creepy Gothic twins."

"Creepy twins?" I mused, the idea of two Gothic girls in corsets tottered into my mind. A little something forbidden couldn't hurt...

"Yeah Dorian and Damien Atmire"

I let the twins in my mind morph into male figures. "What about the girl?"

"Cassandra Croft, she had a skiing accident and mangled her face up something bad, she's been hiding between classes since the start of term because of the bandages" explained Peter. "Lola claims she looked like a monkey or something before anyway. Her Mom's an actress and her Dad's a PR company president and she's related by marriage to Pinky on some 7th cousin level but other than that she's pretty standard in terms of being a student."

"And the twins? What about them?" I asked as I kicked my bag under the bed and watched Pete talking. He was clearly freaked by my gaze because he was inspecting the carpet. So cute, maybe it was the fact I'd never been with a total virgin before. I mean, even Beatrice had done stuff with Bucky – ugh – Gross.

But sweet Pete had confessed to Jimmy that he'd never been kissed and now the slight 16 year old was looking thoroughly kissable. Suddenly I had no idea why I hadn't put the moves on Pete. I mean – hell – I'd put the moves on Gary.

My mind flashed back to Gary watching him undress Halloween Night, there'd been a reason we were late to meet with Pete. I snapped myself out of that lazy memory with the sleaze ball and focused on Pete.

"So these Drama Club jerks, they're causing trouble?"

"Yeah, I mean, Eunice beat up Lola the other day, we found Lola trying to recover from a swirly and Christy signed up too just last Friday! On Saturday she punched Pinky for calling her a jam faced tart. It was messed up seeing them go at it like that right there in the cafeteria"

Trust Pete not to see that as something erotic!

_I figured it was time to get a move on. The Cassandra girl shouldn't be hard to find, it was easy to do the "Hopkins Special"._

_Run a significant errant for her, win a kiss and presto change-o I can get the inside scoop on the freaking Drama Club._

_They're not hard to miss they not only have the black sweaters...but freaking sunglasses as well. Eunice'd look funny if it wasn't for the fact all her fat has become boob or muscle. She's more like a weight lifter than a pie eater!_

_Jeez! I'd fight the whole boxing club again to avoid her beatin on me!_

"I gotta run" Pete said. "I'm going to the office, I'll see if I can find out who the leader of the Drama Club is, so far no one knows. But to be honest I think it's the twins, they seem to be the proster boys for the whole club."

I tried to work through the dynamics of a threeway kiss as I nodded.

Y'know, just out of curiosity...

"Later Petey"

"Bye Jimmy"

I couldn't help watching that delectable ass as it moved away. Damn, why all of a sudden was he so totally hot? He was standing taller and acting more like a leader – but still quiet and shy.

I smiled to myself.

I think now that he was getting his chance, he was a tiny bit more confident, everyone was seeing how useful and compassionate he was...and he'd just crossed a line.

Which for me made him pretty hot to trot – damn!

Now that I think about it he's always been kinda cute.

Maybe once I learn these Drama Club Metro Posers I'll invite him up to the funfair...

_**So what did you think?**_

_**I sensored this, the full version will be posted on my live journal. I just decided to keep it PG-13 here since its a little graphic and I don't want to get shot. I'll have it up in my journal by tomorrow afternoon**_

_**If you really loved it...draw me some Deviantart?  
**_

_**http://nihilisticbrat. You can see a few pieces I made there, not very many worth mentioning hence the pleas**_

_**More Bullyfics to come  
**_


End file.
